It is of great importance to minimize the size and weight of electric power generation and regulation systems for mobile applications. Such power generation and regulation systems generally derive electrical power for their operation from a mechanical source that comprises a prime mover, such as an engine. An electrical generator converts mechanical power from the prime mover into electrical power. Regulation of such systems has generally involved the use of a wound field synchronous machine (WFSM) with exciter control or a permanent magnet machine (PMM) with high power electronic regulation of a direct current (DC) output or DC link. Both of these options involve increased cost and weight.